Abducted
by Blackie Shell Paws and Furface
Summary: The East Diamonds are the most famous jewels in America, and they're in the possesion of East High School. A man abducted four students from East High and says that they will die unless he gets the diamonds. Will the four get out alive?
1. Prologue

_**If you had asked Troy Bolton what he would be doing at ten thirty on Friday 13**__**th**__** July, he would not have said this. **_

_Four kids huddled together in the corner of a van, wrists tied and mouths gagged. A boy with light brown hair was bleeding heavily, the only one with no blindfold. A boy and a girl with blonde hair leant on each other and a girl with dark brown hair was crying, her blindfold becoming wet. _

_**If you asked Gabriella Montez if a psychopath would come into her school on the morning of Friday 13**__**th**__** July, choose her and three others and drag her out of the school, she would have laughed. **_

_A tall man glared at a bunch of terrified students. _

"_You!" he hissed, pointing at a boy with light brown hair. As the boy stumbled forwards, a dark haired girl grabbed his arm. _

"_Troy!"  
The man smirked. _

"_I'll take you too."_

_**Four Teenagers**_

_They crept down the corridor, the girls supporting a boy and another blonde boy walked ahead, looking left and right. _

_**Two Priceless Jewels**_

_We have four students in our possession._

_Unless you give us the East Diamonds, they shall die. _

_**One Chance**_

_The door swung open, and they ran out of the room, helping each other along._

_**Starring:**_

_**Zac Efron**_

"_I can't go on."_

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

"_It hurts…"_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

"_You sick freaks!"_

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

"_I want to go home."_

_**With Friendship**_

"_Come on, guys, think of it as a play!"_

"_Don't plays usually have signup sheets?"  
"I never signed up for this one!"_

_**Love**_

"_Gabriella, I love-,"_

"_What?"_

"_I love turnips."_

"_You love turnips?"  
"Yes."_

_**Hate**_

"_I hate you Sharpay!"_

"_That's nice."_

"_Can you two please stop your arguing and help me with Ryan? I think he's unconscious."_

**ABUDUCTED**

_**By Blackie**_

_**Out August 2010 **_

_I do not own High School Musical._


	2. Chapter One  East Diamonds

**Dedication:** For Alex F, Alex W, Habiba and Hettie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own/ lay claim to High School Musical nor am I making any profit from this.

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of Abduction. If you spot anything weird, e.g, plotholes, OOCness, review and tell me. I probably have no idea._

_**Thought for the chapter: **_Have you noticed that High School Musical writers make the most trailers in fanfiction? Type 'Trailer' into search and it's the top one!

Chapter One – East Diamonds

_In which the intelligent reader meets the teens, and sees the East Diamonds. _

The large plinth was covered by a red cloth, obviously of good design, and it wobbled slightly in the breeze. Everyone's eyes were glued to it as they stood shivering in the December air in the park. A blonde lady stood on the stage, a wide, fake grin plastered on her face.

The East Diamonds were the main tourist attraction in Albuquerque. Until recently, they had been placed in the museum, where they were gazed upon by all. Now, however, the museum was under reconstruction and they were to be put into the large safe in East High School. The council had decided to make a big thing of it, and have a large fair.

Troy Bolton groaned as the woman strutted about on the stage, her fancy glasses threatening to fall off her nose. He turned to the girl standing next to him.

"Why did they have to choose Darbus for the unveiling?" he asked in exasperation. The girl turned, and grinned, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Who else would they have chosen? She basically runs the school." A dark boy with a frizzy afro ran up and slung his arms around their shoulders.

"What's Darbus doing up there?" he asked, poking Troy in the back.

"She's doing the unveiling. Apparently she insisted."

Up on the stage, Ms Darbus said angrily, still grinning.

"Can we get this over with?" She snapped to a short man holding a camera.

"Yes, ma'am," he stuttered, and he raced off. Ms Darbus smirked slightly. She liked being called ma'am. Slowly, she eyed the crowd. There was Troy Bolton near the back with Gabriella Montez and Chad Danforth. The Evans twins were near the front, arguing as usual, craning to see the diamonds.

"We're ready for you now, Ms Darbus," a bearded man said, and she smiled.

In the front row, Kelsi ran up to the arguing Evans twins.

"Sharpay? Ryan? They're starting!" Ryan smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kelsi." The twins turned and watched their teacher advance towards the plinth. Everyone watched with bated breath as she slowly pulled back the cloth to show three glittering gems on a satin cushion. No one noticed a man in dark clothes pull away from the crowd silently and hurry out of the park.

Abducted

"For the last time," he roared, banging his fist down onto the table, "that safe is impenetrable!" The others cringed slightly.

"Yes, chief," the small man said, cowering.

"For God's sake," another said, "the boss said it was simple. Get four kids. Swap them for the jewels. You're going to have to torture kids. Stop calling him chief!"

"I was just saying," the man said, looking cross, "if we're going to break into the school anyway, why not aim for the safe?"

"Because we're not going to. Any other questions?" No one spoke.

"Good. Now, are there any teachers who have kids at this school?"

"Yeah," the man said, "Coach Bolton- trains the basketball team and is head of sport- he's got a sixteen year old son called Troy."

"Excellent. We'll take him then." He got up, and walked over to the window.

"Synchronise your watches. East High School tomorrow. Troy Bolton," he said, licking his lips, "had better watch out."

Abducted

The problem with Chemistry is that you're all in lines. You can't pass notes. So, Sharpay Evans had made up the system of getting up to sharpen your pencil and dropping pieces of paper onto other's desks. During Mr Antrack's boring lecture, she got up from her desk and dropped a hastily scrawled note onto Ryan's lap.

Ryan

_Rehearsing at Lunchtime._

_Meet me in the drama studio._

_Sharpay_

"Miss Evans," Mr Antrack said loudly, "I am afraid that- what on earth was that?" A loud bang was heard as several people screamed.

"Please stay in your classrooms and lock the door. Four men have broken into the building and it is unknown whether they are dangerous or not," the intercom said in a loud scratchy voice.

Sharpay looked at Ryan in terror.  
"This is a joke, right?" she said, sounding scared. Suddenly, the intercom sounded again, but the voice sounded completely different.

"Bring us Troy Bolton and no one gets hurt."

Everyone in the chemistry lab turned to look at Troy Bolton, who was standing with Chad in the corner. 


End file.
